Terpaut
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya /" Kalau kita memang berjodoh, Tuhan pasti akan menyatukan kita Dan ketika tiba waktunya, aku sendiri yang akan menemuimu."/Sekuel tersisih


Sekuel tersisih

Terpaut

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Nara Shikamaru

Namaku cukup familiar di kalangan publik. Seorang pengacara muda handal orang menyebutku. Merepotkan. Bukan untuk menyombongkan diri. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang mereka katakan tentangku. Namun setelah peristiwa itu pujian yang biasa terlontarkan padaku kian merunduk. Waktu itu, aku sedang mengurusi sebuah kasus di luar kota. Sementara aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sendiri sampai tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada istriku di rumah. Istri yang sebenarnya saat itu sangat membutuhkanku di sisinya. Aku tahu hal itu. Tapi kupikir aku akan dicap sebagai orang yang tidak profesional dalam bekerja jika aku lebih memilih menemaninya. Seminggu sebelumnya dia mengalami tekanan batin yang sangat menyiksa dirinya. Sebagai seorang suami aku juga merasa. Merasa cukup kecewa, tatkala berita itu dikuak oleh dokter yang memeriksa kandungannya. Kanker rahim. Penyakit yang menghambat kita untuk memiliki keturunan. Dia tidak menangis. Tidak menjerit sekalipun mendengar kenyataan akan dirinya. dia memang wanita yang kuat, menurutku. Akan tetapi entah perasaanku saja atau apa setelahnya kudapati dia sering melamun dan jarang bicara. Setiap kutanyakan ada apa dia hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum aneh. senyum palsukah itu?. Penuturan abstrusnya mau tak mau kumaklumi. Maka dari itu aku kembali melaksanakan pekerjaan setelah libur selama 2 hari untuk menemaninya. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang sebegitu bodohnya. Lebih mementingkan urusanku sampai-sampai mematikan ponsel sehingga tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku terpukul. Diakah Temari yang kukenal wanita kuat? bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu?. Sebuah nomor yang kukenal sebagai nomor ayah menghubungiku ketika tengah malam aku baru saja mengaktifkan ponsel. Dari itulah aku mengerti keadaannya.

Temari mengejar keranjang bayi yang meluncur cepat ke jalanan. Dia menjerit bahkan memekik dengan amat keras saat keranjang bayi itu hampir tercium muka truk. Beruntung sopir truk bisa mengerem tepat waktu dan sang bayi dapat diselamatkan. Tidak dengannya. Temari sendiri masih mematung di jalanan dengan pandangan syok dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tenggorokannya seperti mencelos. Suaranya tercekat, tidak bisa dikeluarkan.

Temari menjadi gagap dalam berbicara karena peristiwa itu. Aku suami tak berguna. Kenapa untuk melindunginya saja aku tidak mampu?. Merepotkan. Keadaan itu terus berlanjut hingga 1 bulan setelahnya dia dinyatakan bisu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau Temari menjadi terguncang karena kentaan itu, malahan ia depresi karena penyakitnya itu sampai-sampai dia menjadi bisu karena syoknya. Tapi Tuhan masih sayang padanya! karena depresi yang dialaminya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Aku bersyukur untuk itu. Sialnya aku harus menerima berbagai pertanyaan bahkan sindiran memuakkan dari orang-orang media karenanya. Merepotkan. Hingga aku berfikir untuk mendua. Aku bertemu teman lama semasa SMA dulu. Ino Yamanaka. Gadis cantik yang mana merupakan primadona sekolah dulunya. Ino menawarkan benih cinta di hatiku yang hampir kelabu. Bukan karena aku sudah tidak mencintai istriku. mungkin iya. Tapi aku sungguh butuh naungan. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa aku gauli. Lantas masih pantaskah bila aku menyebut diriku sebagai suaminya?. persetan dengan hal itu. Aku bisa mati bosan apabila menghabiskan umur bersamanya. Wanitaku yang tak bisa berbicara dan memberikan keturunan. Seringkali aku bertanya, apa salahku Tuhan? kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku. Egoiskah?. keegoisanku itulah yang pada akhirnya membutakan mataku. Netra ini seperti enggan memandang wanita itu lagi. Pandanganku teralih kepada wanita lain. Aku menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan Ino di belakang mahligai rumah tangga yang tengah kujalani dengan Temari. Banyak infotanment yang menayangkan gosip itu, yang mana sebenarnya adalah fakta. Aku tidak peduli Temari mengetahui itu atau tidak. Karena kalaupun tahu dia toh tak bisa complain apapun. Ingatkan aku bahwa Temari bisu.

2 tahun aku menjalani kehidupan bahagiaku. Hingga suatu hari yang tak terduga. Buaian angin membawa langkahku ke sana. Di hadapan seorang wanita. Rambut pirang itu. Berkuncir empat. Mata tegas itu. terhenyak. Seakan darah dalam tubuhku berbuih. Rasanya aneh. Perasaan apa ini?. Wanita itu tampak lebih cantik dan dewasa. Dan yang aku herankan lagi dia bisa berbicara. Juga tubuhnya tidak seringkih dulu. Dia terlihat sehat sekali tubuhnya.

kali ini, dalam pengecualian tiang egoku

aku menelisiknya lebih jauh

kemelut hati melihatnya berlalu dari hadapanku

satu hal kusadari. Hati ini kembali kau buat berlabuh

Semenjak pertemuanku dengannya setelah 2 tahun berpisah. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya. Inikah yang aku cari dari seorang wanita selama ini? kesempurnaannya. Jahat sekali aku dulu menyia-nyiakan cinta tulusnya. Aku tahu sekarang. Bahwa setitik cinta masih ada di hatiku untuknya. Dan aku tidak mau melenyapkannya.

Di bawah secercah cahaya jingga, kulihat kau menengadah

Mengatupkan tangan di dada seakan berdo'a

"Temari.."

Aku memanggil nama itu . Mengundang tolehan terkejut dari dia.

" Shikamaru. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Tempat ini ternyata sangat indah ketika senja.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bohong kalau aku kemari hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Aku mencarinya, tentu saja. Temari tersenyum manis.

"Aku biasa ke mari setiap menjelang senja. Aku menyukainya tempat ini. Indah bukan?"

Aku meliriknya sekilas. Rautnya tampak bahagia.

"Temari, apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

Temari sempat menegang sekejap.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah kau bahagia tanpaku?"

Tanyaku padanya. Temari menunduk.

"Apa tak ada sedikitpun cinta yang tersisa untukku?"

Aku meraih jemarinya. Tetapi dengan cepat dia menepis tanganku dan membelakangiku.

"Aku... salah sekali kalau kau berfikirbegitu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai sekarang.." Deg "Benarkah?" "Ya.." Tanggapnya tegas.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya semuanya?"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kalau kita memang berjodoh, Tuhan pasti akan menyatukan kita kembali. Dan ketika tiba waktunya, aku sendiri yang akan menemuimu."

Aku tertegun, "Temari, tapi kau masih istriku!" Seruku agak emosi. Temari berbalik, "Shikamaru. Jika kau masih mencintaiku. Tunggulah. Biar aku membaurkan rasa kecewaku yang tersisa dulu. Aku percaya jika kau akan menuntunku menuju bahagia sebenarnya setelah ini."

Dadaku sesak, namun ada getaran halus yang menenangkan. Mengukir senyum, "Baiklah. Aku menunggumu, Temari." Dia mengangguk tersenyum.

Kekhilafan memang aku lakukan dulu

Cukup sekali saja kutinggikan dagu menghalau nyata eksistensi ragamu

Kini kuhaturkan do'a.. Tuhan. Restuilah aku bersamanya yang menarik asa cinta

Jadikanlah dia bidadariku kelak di surga...


End file.
